Mine Forever
by Crazi
Summary: SORATO!!! WHOO!! Dedicated to muh friend, Annoying Little Devil, aka Devil, and we both love Sorato! >=D PG 13 due to kissin' and bad language and.. yea
1. I Love Him

A/N Okaaaaay.. SORATO!! =D Written for my friend, Annoying Little Devil, cuz we both love Sorato! I know, we're evil.. actually, I'm evil and she's annoying... and I'll shut up now... ^_^' Aaaaaaaand I've millions of mistakes sooooo bear with me. Plus, I missed like.. all the eps, cuz I was into Pokemon then.. O_O' Soooooooo.. yea.  
  
Disclaimer: I don' own Digimon, so don't sue!  
  
Mine Forever  
  
"Yeah, right." Sora Takenouchi said, rolling her eyes.  
  
The three street fighter wannabes laughed. "Bet you ain't really a street fighter, you're just a chick." one of them said. More laughter.  
  
Sora rolled her eyes again, and turned towards her locker. She muttered curses to the wannabes, who didn't believe she was a street fighter, or even a tomboy.  
  
She fumbled with her locker combination, cursing under her breath. 'Dammit, why can't I ever remember these numbers?' she thought to herself.  
  
"36, 21 and 14." a voice whispered behind her. Sora gasped silently, and turned around.  
  
"Tai, you scared me!" Sora laughed. Tai just shot her one of his goofy grins.  
  
"That's my job. Anyway, what d'you have first period?" Tai asked.  
  
"Umm... let me check," Sora said, and started pawing through the junk in her locker, looking for her diary. "Okay, found it!" she held up the green school diary. She flipped it open, and scanned the pages for her timetable.  
  
Tai drummed his fingers on the row of lockers.  
  
"We have... Geography." Sora groaned. She could list it in the top ten worst lessons at Obaida High.  
  
Tai groaned too. "Aww man, I hate that... thanks, anyway." he said before walking off, cursing.  
  
Sora sighed. She stuffed the diary into her bag, and searched for her Geography books. She found them, stuffed them in her bag, and headed off to class.  
  
She arrived at her desk just as the bell rang. She pulled out her books, and waited. After ten minutes, the teacher still hadn't come. She sighed, and looked around. She saw Tai, messing about at the back as usual. She saw Izzy, hammering away at his laptop. Mimi, talking to another girl, Natasha, about beauty tips. And then she saw him.  
  
Her crush.  
  
Yamato Ishida. She had gotten a crush on him ever since they came back from the Digi World, nearly eight years ago.  
  
Matt was surrounded by his fanclub, and of course, the leader, Jun Motomiya. (A/N Sorry, probably spelt it wrong! O_O) Sora rolled her eyes again. Jun was the most annoying girl at Obaida, and she always bothered Matt.  
  
"Matt, you love me, right?" Jun asked, and started speaking again before Matt had time to open his mouth. "Hey everybody! Matt loves me! You hear that? ME!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Jun..." Matt snarled. Jun kept yelling out things, not noticing that Matt was trying to speak. Sora stood up.  
  
"Jun!" she shouted. Jun turned her head towards the speaker.  
  
"What's your problem? Matt's MINE! MINE! MINE! SO DON'T TRY AND STEAL HIM, BITCH!" Jun screamed.  
  
Sora was a bit taken back, but stared at the girl in the eyes. "Yours?" she said slowly. "I don't see your name on him! He's a human being, not some bean bag, and he can feel pain too! So stop trying to own him, he won't ever wanna go out with you if you nag him, and especially don't listen to him! You yell things out, and he tries to explain he does not love you!"  
  
The class stared at Sora. Jun's mouth was hanging open.  
  
"Whoa... she kicked her ass!" someone shouted. The whole class laughed, and Jun turned red in anger. Sora noticed Tai rigging up something with his ruler, a small ink container, and his eraser. Sora nodded towards Jun slightly. Tai flashed her a thumbs-up.  
  
Jun was about to open her mouth to say something, but before any sound came out, an ink container went flying across the room, and smacked her straight on the forehead.  
  
She stumbled back, and when she removed her hand from her forehead, a splotch of ink stained her forehead. It dribbled down her nose, and the whole class roared with laughter. Jun looked more pissed than ever, and breezed out of the room. The whole fanclub followed her.  
  
They could hear the bathroom door open and slam shut, and they laughed again. Sora grinned at Tai, who only grinned back.  
  
"Hey," a voice said. Sora turned around. "Thanks for saving me from her grasp! You know what a bitch she can be." Matt winked, and sat down. Sora blushed a little, but could not be seen. She sat down as the teacher came in.  
  
"I apologize for my lateness, I was held back at a teachers' meeting." Ms. Morgan explained, and opened her geography book. "Now... turn to page 47, and do the questions from one to thirty. Leave thirty one out, we will do that later." she informed, and got to work on marking homework.  
  
Sora heard the sound of books being opened, and she flipped her book to page forty seven. 'Agh, great. About the movement of the earth's plates.' she groaned silently to herself, and got to work.  
  
A/N Okay, some mistakes there! I'm just kinda... stupid, soooo.. ^_^ Hehe.. Please review! More chapters soon... keep yer pants on, kay? Well, tata  
  
This fic is © by Crazi 2002 


	2. Does He Love Me?

A/N Hee! Thanx for all the nice reviews ^_^ Oh yea.. and Maikerin, I'm -so- sorry! I hadn't realised that it was in "Returning"... I read it like, a few weeks ago, and from the fics with Jun in, I somehow always wanted to kick her ass... O_O I'll change it, if you want! Just.. eee... leave a message, or something!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anythin', 'cept this fic...  
  
Mine Forever  
  
"Man..." Sora muttered as she ate her lunch. 'Six lessons of torture...'  
  
"Hey, Sora, can I sit here?"  
  
Sora turned around, and saw those sapphire blue eyes. "Sure," she replied, smiling.  
  
Matt sat down next to Sora. "They should make it two lessons, and not six..." he said. Sora laughed a little.  
  
"Hey, Sora! Matt!"  
  
"Hey Tai!" Sora greeted the brown haired boy. He plonked down beside Matt.  
  
"Great aim, by the way!" Matt joked.  
  
"Thanks!" Tai replied, and laughed.  
  
"Hey, there's Izzy and Joe!" Sora said, and started waving. "Hey! Izzy! Joe! Over here!"  
  
The two boys noticed her, and made their way through the crowd. The taller one sat down next to Tai, and the shorter one next to Sora.  
  
"So... what's up?" Joe asked.  
  
"Nothing much, only that I got Jun!" Tai said, in a slightly excited way.  
  
"You're kidding!"  
  
"Nope, ask her herself. I wonder if she still has ink on her forehead..." Tai wondered out loud.  
  
The whole table laughed.  
  
In the next ten minutes, Mimi, Kari and T.K. had joined them. Now they were talking about the Digi-world.  
  
"We had some great times..." Mimi sighed. "I miss Palmon!"  
  
"Yea, we did... I wish I could see Gomamon again!" Joe agreed.  
  
"I wonder how Biyomon's doing." Sora said. Soon they were conversing about the great times they had together with their Digimon.  
  
"Shit, the bell's gonna go soon!" Sora exclaimed. She stood up, and exited.  
  
"Yeah, better dash." Matt said, getting up, and leaving the others there. He followed Sora.  
  
"Well, bye, guys." Kari said. The teens started departing.  
  
Sora rushed to her locker. She yanked it open after fumbling with the lock for nearly two minutes.  
  
"Maths, maths... where the heck are my maths books?" Sora muttered to herself, frustrated. She pawed through all her books.  
  
She managed to lock her locker just as the bell rang.  
  
'Shit, I'm gonna be so late...' she thought as she dashed through the halls. She arrived in front of her classroom in ten seconds.  
  
She quietly opened the door to room 134, and entered. Mr Ling (A/N Laugh it up, I suck at Japanese names) looked up from his pile of homework. Luckily, the whole class didn't look up from their work.  
  
Sora slipped into her seat, and opened her textbook. She flipped to the page she had left off last time. She soon had finished the page, and turned over.  
  
'Great... recap on indices...' she thought to herself. 'Too easy!'  
  
As she was starting the page, a note flew to her desk. It was crumpled up into a ball, and when she unfolded it, she was a little startled by the words.  
  
It said, 'Hey, d'you wanna go to the movies tonight? Love, Matt' She smiled to herself. Yamato Ishida, lead singer of The Teenage Wolves, was asking her out?  
  
She scribbled a reply. 'Yeah, sure! I'd love to, I'll check with my mom first. Love, Sora' She watched as Mr. Ling turned around to check the clock hanging above the chalkboard. She then quickly threw it back to Matt.  
  
She watched as Matt smiled to himself.  
  
She got back to work.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After the bell rang, she gathered up her stuff, and headed for her locker. She dumped her maths stuff, and picked up some books. She slammed her locker shut, and brushed a strand of cinnamon red hair behind her ear. She adjusted her tank top, and breezed out of the door.  
  
"Hey, Sora." a voice said. She whirled around and faced Matt. She smiled.  
  
"You got my note?" he asked.  
  
"Yea... you got my reply?" she answered. Matt nodded.  
  
"So... at seven, maybe?" he suggested.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"See ya then," he winked, and walked off. Sora blushed slightly, and turned. She smiled as she walked home.  
  
At her apartment, she found her mother working on plugging in a DVD player.  
  
"Hey, Sora, how was school?" Mrs Takenouchi asked.  
  
"It was okay, I guess." Sora replied, setting her bag down, and jumping onto the couch.  
  
"Great!" Mrs Takenouchi said, and fumbled with the wires.  
  
"Hey, mom, let me help." Sora kneeled down beside her mother, and untangled the wires. She gave a quick glance at the manual, and plugged it in.  
  
"Thanks, sweetie." Mrs Takenouchi kissed her daughter's forehead. She got out a DVD she had bought a couple of days ago, called 'Rush Hour'. As she was pressing play, Sora brought up the topic she had wanted to discuss.  
  
"Hey... umm... Mom?" Sora started.  
  
"Yeah, honey?" her mother said, watching the screen.  
  
"Can I go out with a friend to the movies, tonight and seven?" she asked.  
  
"Okay, just as long you're home by ten," Mrs Takenouchi replied, turning her gaze to her daughter. "You know I don't like you staying out too late."  
  
"Okay, Mom! I will!" Sora said happily, and skipped to her room.  
  
A/N Well, that's it for now! ^_^ More next time... please review, if you like it!  
  
And... I ~suck~ at giving names... I really do. Sooo... you can laugh ALL you want! =D  
  
Tata  
  
This fic is © by Crazi 2002 


	3. Gettin' Ready For The Date

A/N More reviews! =D *is a happy wolf* Well, here's the third chapter... please R&R! This won't be as good as the other ones, cuz I kinda ran out of ideas for the middle part! LOL!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. (I wish I did, tho... but doesn't everybody?)  
  
Mine Forever  
  
"Mimi, I don't know what to wear!" Sora whined down the phone. She was standing in the middle of her room, clothes thrown about her. She couldn't decide what to wear for her first date with Matt.  
  
"I suggest... you don't dress up too much. Just casual. And kind of dressy. Get me?" Mimi's cheerful voice replied.  
  
Sora frowned. "Yeaaa... I think I get you..." she started slowly. "Just a sec, let me sort out through these piles of clothes," she said.  
  
"'Kay!" Mimi said.  
  
Sora pawed through the clothes, looking for her best top. She folded half the clothes she went through, and finally saw the corner of her black top. She pulled it out from the pile of tops and jeans.  
  
"I found it!" she cried out happily.  
  
"Found what?" Mimi's voice had a hint of confusion in it.  
  
"My best top!" Sora said. After a minute of silence, she spoke, "You know? The one-sleeved top I only wear for special occasions? The one with the cool swirl out of colored sparkles."  
  
"What color is it?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Black."  
  
"Ohh I remember! The one you wore to the dance last year!!" Mimi remembered.  
  
"Yeah! And Tai's eyes practically popped out of his head!" Sora reminded, laughing at the memory. It had been the first time anyone had seen her in a fancy top, instead of a baggy no sleeved one.  
  
"And it still fits you?!" Mimi suddenly asked. Sora nodded to herself.  
  
"Yup. It's slightly tighter, though, but it doesn't matter!" Sora explained.  
  
Sora then went through the piles of jeans and skirts while she chatted to Mimi about childhood memories. She tried on her faded jeans with a small rose on the back pocket. It didn't match her top.  
  
She finally found a pair of black jeans with a matching swirl. She tried them on. Perfect.  
  
She slipped into them, and quickly applied some lip gloss. She brushed her hair quick but neat, and put on her blue crystal earrings and necklace. She checked herself out in the mirror.  
  
"Okay, Meems, I'm ready!" Sora finally announced down the phone. Mimi squealed with excitement.  
  
"Bet Yama will lose it!" she giggled. Sora giggled at the thought, too.  
  
"Well, have to dash, see ya tomorrow!" Sora said.  
  
"You're gonna have to tell me all about it!" Mimi said sneakily. Sora groaned, and both girls started giggling.  
  
"Well, I'll try, Meems! Bye!" Sora giggled. She hung up the phone. 'Heck! Where did I throw those sneaker high heels?' she thought to herself.  
  
Finally, she was ready. She slipped on a denim jacket, matching her jeans and top, and just as she was exiting her room, the doorbell rang. 'That's Yama!' she thought to herself, half excited, half nervous.  
  
She opened the door.  
  
Yamato stood there, wearing his usual leather jacket. He also wore baggy jeans, and a black t-shirt, with the words 'The Teenage Wolves' written on in blood. "Hey, Sora," he greeted her. "Ready to go to the movies?"  
  
"Sure am, Matt!" she replied, and grabbed her purse. She slipped her cell phone in her pocket.  
  
"Bye Mom! See ya later!" Sora yelled to her mom, who was obviously watching another movie.  
  
She turned back to Matt, smiled, and together they made their way downstairs.  
  
When they were out on the street, Matt spoke.  
  
"Sora..." he started, but he didn't seem to find the words.  
  
"Hmm?" Sora turned and gazed deep into his blue eyes. She gasped slightly in her heart. What was that, that mysterious gaze? Could it be...? Could it be... love?  
  
"Damn, forgot what I was going to say!" Matt chuckled.  
  
Sora giggled, and they started walking again, discussing the movie they were going to see.  
  
A/N Heeee!! Sorry, I'm writin' this at 1:00 am, sooo.. it's kinda short! Well, hope ya liked it, it's not that good.. :P  
  
Well, look forward to the next chapter! I hope... O_o  
  
Tata  
  
This fic is © by Crazi 2002 


	4. I Hate You

A/N =D Thanks for the reviews again! *is ever so happy* Well, to make up for that short and crappy chapter, I'll add a long one now! =) Means more reading, I guess!  
  
Disclaimer: You'll have to remember it, or else...  
  
Mine Forever  
  
Sora and Matt arrived at the movies with fifteen minutes to spare. They got tickets for some comedy movie, American Pie 2. They didn't buy much food, only a couple of cokes, since they were going to dinner later.  
  
During the movie, Sora noticed that when the funny scenes came, she saw that Matt always checked if she had laughed. This didn't bother her, she only wondered.  
  
After the movie was finished, she and Matt headed for the restaurant. They arrived at the Blue Moon (Yea, I know... I panicked! ^_^') about five minutes later.  
  
They got their table in a couple of minutes. As they took their orders, Sora's mind was away in another world.  
  
She didn't realize it, but the waitress had already brought their orders, and Sora had automatically thanked without knowing. It was Matt who brought her to reality.  
  
"Hey, Sora, you haven't touched your sushi. Is everything alright?" he asked, a slight expression of confusion on his face. Sora blushed very faintly, and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, sorry, was thinking about something." 'Someone would describe it better,' she thought to herself. She picked up her chopsticks, and got on with her food.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An hour later, they were walking in the park, and the moon was shining on the lake's cool, calm water. Sora and Matt had their hands joined, and Sora was resting her head against Matt's shoulder as they strolled along. They saw the stars shining from the dark midnight sky, and the lights of distant cities were tiny specks against the horizon.  
  
"Matt... when's your next gig?" Sora asked softly. She wanted this moment to last forever.  
  
"In a couple of weeks... our manager is really messed up right now, so... heh," Matt answered, laughing softly. Sora giggled, and her eyes twinkled in the soft light of the moon.  
  
Matt wished Sora was his girlfriend. He loved her, more than anyone else. Even TK, his younger brother, was in second place.  
  
Sora had the exact same feelings, she wished he was her boyfriend. Her love for him was the strongest she had ever had.  
  
A flash of lightning streaked across the sky, and a rumble of thunder followed.  
  
"Damn, I think it's going to rain..." 'Why didn't I notice those dark clouds over there? I guess the sky was too dark...' he scolded himself.  
  
Sora and Matt started running. "Let's go over to my place!" Matt yelled to Sora over the pounding of the rain. Sora yelled a reply, a 'Yes', and they sped up.  
  
As they ran below a tree, a branch with a sharp edge fell somehow. It just missed Sora's head, but it made a long cut in Sora's back. Sora shrieked and fell down to her knees. Matt was around and down in no time, helping Sora up.  
  
"It's gonna be okay, don't... just don't..." 'Please don't let anything happen to you, Sora... please! I love you!' his mind kept repeating over and over.  
  
He helped Sora to his apartment, and he shut the door.  
  
"Dad?" he called out. He heard a clang in the kitchen. 'Oh yeah... Dad's not home, he's in Kyoto...' his mind reminded him. 'But then... who's that?'  
  
"Hey, is your Dad home?" Sora asked, and Matt shook his head.  
  
"Nope, he's away in Tokyo," Matt replied. Sora frowned.  
  
"Then who...?" she couldn't get the words out, but Matt knew what she was about to say.  
  
"The neighbour's cat. He's always doing that." Matt replied, and saw that Sora smiled.  
  
"Hey, I'll get some dry clothes." Matt broke the silence. Sora nodded, and sat down on the couch. Matt went off to some room.  
  
He came back with baggy t-shirts and pants. "Sorry about this... we don't exactly have any clothes for girls, you know..." he explained sheepishly.  
  
Sora nodded, smiling. She liked boys' clothes. As Matt set the heap of clothes down on the coffee table, she carefully pulled out a black baggy t- shirt with the words 'Still Time To Kill' in faded red letters.  
  
She then found baggy black pants, and asked Matt to turn around while she changed. As she was taking her top off, she gasped in pain.  
  
"Umm... can I turn around?" Matt asked gently, desparately wanting to help Sora.  
  
Sora quickly held the wet top around her chest. "Okay..."  
  
Matt turned around and sat down behind Sora. He saw the cut, and blood slowly dripping down from it. The blood had become runny, and stained most of her back around it. Matt gently wiped it off from around, and touched the cut lightly. Sora flinched, and Matt drew his hand away.  
  
He rested his head on Sora's shoulder, and kissed her neck. Sora responded to this by leaning her head back, and met his lips with hers. They kissed passionately (Okay, I don't think anyone's ever seen me write this extremely soppy stuff, incase yer wonderin', Devil.. O_O This ain't me) and Matt laid Sora down on the couch, not breaking the kiss.  
  
A human watched from the shadows, a look of disgust on his face. It turned around, and left, silently and not leaving a trace of his existence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora woke up. She sat up, and looked around. She saw Matt next to her, still asleep. She noticed that they were in bed, with white sheets covering them. Sora got up, holding her sheet around her, and walked to the bedroom window.  
  
A rainy day. Rain was pouring from the dark sky. Sora sighed, and checked the digital clock on the bedside table. The green light from the numbers on the clock gave little light, but it could be read clearly. 5:33. She clearly knew it was still night, so she decided to leave. She grabbed her dry clothes, changed into them, and found a note pad and a black pen.  
  
In round handwriting, with little hearts on top of the i's, she wrote, 'I'm sorry for leaving you like this... I have to. People will find out, and I don't want them to... maybe when I'm ready. Love you always, Sora' She left it on her pillow, then grabbed the rest of her stuff, slipped into her high heels and was on her way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Matt woke up, he expected Sora to be there. When his arm touched nothing, he lifted his head. He sat up as Sora wasn't there. He checked the clock. 5:52 AM. He noticed the piece of note paper on the pillow, and switched on the light next to his bed.  
  
He read the words, tears forming in his eyes. His only love... his only loved one has left him, once again. He remembered his loved one... she had left him for another boy.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
Matt scrunched up the note, and threw it against the wall. He fell down on his knees and tears formed in his eyes. He was heartbroken.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"Yes?" he said sadly.  
  
"Matt..."  
  
"Kirsty!" Matt cried out at the sound of the American girl.  
  
"Matt... I'm sorry I left you... I had to..." Kirsty's voice sobbed.  
  
"Kirsty, please don't cry..." Matt said quietly.  
  
"I won't ever look at another guy without thinking of you... I love you always." Kirsty hung up. Matt dropped the phone, and started crying silently.  
  
"Kirsty, I love you..." he whispered.  
  
[End of Flashback]  
  
Matt scrunched up the note. He felt a tear roll down his cheek. He had loved Kirsty, but she left her. He hadn't heard from her ever since.  
  
"Sora, I love you..." he whispered to himself. He wrapped the sheet around his waist, and dragged himself wearily to the kitchen. He rested his head in his hands as he leaned against the counter. He was crying to himself again, silently.  
  
He raised his head, and saw a folded note. He opened it, and scrawled across the paper were the words, 'I hate you.'  
  
A/N Hopefully that was long enough! =3 Sooo who d'you think the stranger was? Was it:  
  
a) Taichi  
  
b) Izzy  
  
c) Mimi  
  
d) None of the above  
  
Well, you'll find out next time... =] I'm evil...  
  
This fic is © by Crazi 2002 


	5. Broken Hearts

A/N Meep! ^_^ THANK YOUS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!!! Hehee... ^^ Devil, maybe you should kinda... watch the amount of caffeine you drink a day ;] JK!!  
  
Plus, for all of those who said D) None of the above, YERRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRIGHT!!!!!!!  
  
Aaaaand if you see that this story's kinda... ahem... hyper that's cuz I'm drinking red fanta, eatin' a Kit Kat Chunky and waiting for AVRIL LAVIGNE'S COMPLICATED TO DOWNLOAD!!!!!!!! Sorry 'bout that... on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, sod this... I DO NOT OWN D-MON. CLEAR!?  
  
Mine Forever  
  
Sora sighed as she got out a piece of her pink scented note paper back at her apartment. She got out a purple scented pen, and pulled the cap off.  
  
She lowered the tip to the paper, and her hand started moving.  
  
'Dear Mom, I'm leaving, maybe to live in America or somewhere. I have to, I'm sorry... I'm taking all our american cash, sorry. Don't send anyone after me... I beg you. I'll finish school in America, once I have settled down. I'll probably become an artist, singer or songwriter... I'll go to university there... I'm ever so sorry... Give Dad my best love  
  
LYA, Sora T.N.Y.' (HAHAA! You'll find out why she wrote TNY later!)  
  
Sora finished off her note, and a tear rolled down her cheek. She looked at her room, which had mostly been packed up. She brushed a strand of hair back behind her ear, folded the note carefully, and kissed it gently.  
  
She crept out in her leopard spotted slippers, and placed the note on her Mom's bedside table. She blew her mother a kiss before leaving the room.  
  
She gathered up her things, slipping into her sneakers, and grabbing her plane ticket. She had booked a flight just after she had left Matt's. She ran her fingers through her cinnamon hair, and she was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Matt was still wondering at the note. He hadn't found out who had written it. He was sitting on the floor, leaning against the cupboard, eyes blank.  
  
'Who could it be...?' his mind was racing. He listed the people he knew, or at least the ones he remembered. Suddenly, his eyes were filled in horror, as one name flashed in his mind.  
  
"Sora..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora leaned her head back as her tired eyes gazed through the clear glass of the airplane. She slid the headphones over her ears, and oressed play on her portable CD player. She checked her seat belt, and closed her eyes as the song, 'Hero' by Enrique, filled her ears, and drowned out the other noises.  
  
She murmured the lyrics to herself, thinking of Matt. She had left the only love in her life behind. She was going to America, which was more than a couple of miles from Odaiba. She thought of Tai, TK, Izzy, Joe and Mimi. She'd miss them. She had left e-mails and messages to them before leaving, hoping they would reply.  
  
She pulled out her laptop, and opened the MSN Messenger (I don't own either the song or MSN!!) She clicked on the first person online, and soon was in a deep conversation to forget about Matt.  
  
She heard the sound of new e-mail faintly through the headphones, and clicked 'Check Mail'. Her Internet Explorer opened, and soon was displaying her emails. She clicked the new one, highlighted in a beige color.  
  
Izzy's reply flashed up.  
  
'Dear Sora, We'll miss you... hopefully you'll visit us sometime... have fun! Love, Izzy'  
  
She smiled slightly at the words Izzy had typed. She wished she never had left. But it was too late now. She could already see the ocean.  
  
She leaned back, relaxing. She thought about her friends, and Matt, and her parents. Her heart ached as she was carried further and further away from the country she had been born in, the country she had grown up in, the country where she had found her love.  
  
"I love you always..." were the words that came out of her mouth in a silent whisper before she drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in Odaiba, Matt was fully dressed. His mind was on Sora, so he decided to go to the bar with Tai and the others. He picked up the phone, dialled in Tai's number, and raised it to his ear. After two rings, he slammed down the phone. He couldn't talk to anyone. He wanted to be left alone.  
  
Most of all, he wished to be with Sora. He felt tears form in his eyes again. Sora had left... probably because of him.  
  
The phone rang suddenly. He snapped out of his pain. He picked it up slowly.  
  
"Hello...?" he said, trying not to sound sad.  
  
"Matt, I hate you! How could you do that! If your father found out, what would he say? I hate you!" someone yelled down the phone. Then they slammed the phone down, leaving Matt standing there, bewildered.  
  
Realization and recognition hit him like a bullet. He knew who that voice belonged to. He knew who wrote that letter. He knew.  
  
He now knew the person who had witnessed his and Sora's doings.  
  
Someone he knew.  
  
Someone he knew very well.  
  
Takeru Takaishi.  
  
A/N Kayzo, that's it for now! ^^ It's crap, I was listenin' to music, doin; my homework and chatting with friends online while I was writing this! Hehe... well, hopefully you liked it!  
  
Please review!  
  
This fic is © by Crazi 2002. 


	6. Three Years, No See

A/N Okiedokies! Sixth part o' Mine Forever, and it's like... 3 years later. And Sora is a... naw, you'll have to read it! Okay, I suggest to lil' kids under 13 NOT TO READ THIS, it's kinda... adult material. Ya... so LEAVE IF YER UNDER THE AGE OF 13!!  
  
Disclaimer: IdonotownD-Mon.  
  
Mine Forever  
  
Sora was leaning against the bar. Her heavy black makeup was making her seem different, like she never was before. She had tight leather shorts on, and a leather cropped top with only one sleeve. Her cinnamon hair now had black streaks in, and she had heavy black boots on.  
  
She turned around to face Amy, the female bartender. Amy had met Sora when she had moved from Japan, and turned her into a Goth.  
  
"Hey, another shot of tequila," Sora said, pushing her shot glass towards her friend. Amy grabbed it, and gave her a refill. Sora lifted the glass to her lips, and gulped it down. She shook her head slightly, and placed the glass back onto the counter.  
  
She turned to the stage in the middle of the big bar. She saw a couple of girls singing 'Round round' by Sugababes. She laughed silently to herself, hearing the girls' horrible singing.  
  
She heard the music finish, and she took quick strides to the stage. She quickly hopped up, grabbing the microphone.  
  
Sora tapped her hand against her thigh to the beat of the music.  
  
She started singing to Pink's 'Just like a pill'. Her strong voice reached the darkest corners of the bar, as she did her own dance.  
  
She heard the guys cheer her on, and her moves got wilder as the cheers increased.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora hobbled to her apartment door on her high heels, after about four hours of singing at the bar. She pawed through her leather purse for her keys. She unlocked her door, walked in shakily, and fell on her bed. She threw her high heels on the floor, and curled up. Soon she was in a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, baby," a guy's voice sounded distant in Sora's mind, and she tried to reach it. She shook her head to wake up, and saw the blue eyes. She smiled.  
  
"Hey Jason," she greeted her boyfriend, who leaned down to kiss her.  
  
Sora sat up, and walked over to her fridge. She yanked it open, searching for something to eat. She pulled out a small salad.  
  
"This'll have to do..." she mumbled and walked out onto her small balcony. She stuck her fork through an olive. She popped it into her mouth, and chewed hungrily.  
  
As she ate, she gazed at the streets of New York City. She hadn't exactly become what she promised her parents three years ago. She had become something else. A hooker.  
  
She sighed as she ate the rest of her small breakfast, and saw Jason leave out of the corner of her eye.  
  
She set down the plastic packet, and got out her cigarettes. She took out her lighter, lifted a cigarette to her mouth, and lit it.  
  
Another sigh escaped her mouth. The smoke floated up, into the grey sky.  
  
'Looks like it's gonna rain...' she thought, 'But doesn't it always?'  
  
She walked inside briskly, whipping open her closet doors. The sight of leather clothes greeted her. She chose only a halter top, and tight pants, both leather of course.  
  
Sora slipped the top over her head, and tied the two strings behind her neck. She pulled on her leather pants, fastened them, and placed a belt over her small waist. The crystals on her blue leather belt sparkled like crazy as she moved.  
  
She went back to her balcony, and leaned over the edge. She closed her eyes, and remembered her friends back at her home country.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Matt shook his head to wake himself up. He glanced at his clock. 5:10 AM. He sighed.  
  
He had been waking up early ever since the night TK confessed.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"TK, why are you so angry at me?" Matt asked, pinning TK to the wall.  
  
"I hate you," TK choked from behind his tears. "Now let me go!"  
  
Matt held his grip. He pressed down harder. "Truth, TK."  
  
TK closed his eyes and lowered his head. "Remember what you promised?"  
  
Matt looked confused.  
  
"You promised you wouldn't do it... until I was eighteen!" TK said quietly, barely in a whisper.  
  
"That's... why you're mad?"  
  
"You don't get it..." TK replied, "You're my brother! You promised to take care of me, until I grew up! You swore it! To mother!"  
  
"I know..." Matt said.  
  
"You know me..." TK said, before slipping from Matt's grip, and running off.  
  
Matt stood there, confused.  
  
'TK... he... doesn't like to be...' Matt's mind raced to find the right word.  
  
'He hates when someone breaks his promises...' [End of Flashback]  
  
Matt sighed once more. 'That was three years ago...'  
  
He got up, wrapping the sheet around his waist, and walking over to his small kitchen. He yanked open the fridge door, and peered inside.  
  
'Great, I'm running out of food!' he thought to himself, slamming the door shut. He'd have to go to the shops later.  
  
He hadn't seen Sora ever since the night it happened. He hadn't heard from her, and for many months, he'd wondered why she wrote 'T.N.Y.' on the note to her mother.  
  
He slipped on a pair of baggy black pants, and a baggy shirt. He left it open, not bothering to close it.  
  
He sat down on his couch, and turned on the TV. He flipped through the music channels.  
  
'Man, is that all that's on?' he wondered as he paused on KISS. Soppy girls' songs. No rock or pop for guys.  
  
He skipped to Q, only to find Avril Lavigne. He sighed. He quickly turned the TV off.  
  
"Life's like this..." he muttered to himself. He was slightly shocked to find himself singing Avril Lavigne's 'Complicated'. 'Aw heck, might as well,' he agreed.  
  
Soon he was dancing about his apartment singing the song. He fell over as the phone rang. He picked it up, still lying on the floor, and in a shaky voice, he answered.  
  
"Hello... Yamato Ishida speakin',"  
  
"Matt!" the other voice said, and Matt immediately sat up.  
  
"Sora...?"  
  
"That's my name," she said. "So... how's it going?"  
  
"Fine, I guess... where are you calling from? Where do you live right now?" Matt was bursting with questions.  
  
Sora giggled slightly. "Look... I can't tell you... but..." she paused for a moment. "I... love... you..."  
  
Matt closed his eyes. "I know... I wish you wouldn't have left... I loved you ever since the Digital World,"  
  
"Oh shit, I have to really run now! Bye, Yama!" then she hung up. Matt hung up as well, and sat down in the armchair. Memories hit him like a huge tidal wave, from their date, their last hours together.  
  
He lifted the headphones that were on the coffee table and slid them over his head. He grabbed the stereo remote, and pressed 'Play'.  
  
A/N Kaydoz, thas all for now, folks! This one was full of sop and sap and whatever... ¬.¬  
  
Sorry for the crappiness! Crappiness: 999%.  
  
~Brought to you by,~  
  
~**Crazi, 'The Insanity'**~ 


	7. I'm Gonna See Ya!

A/N Meeheeheeeee!! 7th chapter OUT IN THEATRES NOW!! Heheee.... too much coke... *goes weirdyly cross-eyed* Oh well, 7th chap, let's get on with it... OH YEA, DON'T READ IF YOU CAN'T TAKE BAD LANGUAGE!!  
  
Disclaimer: *groans*  
  
Mine Forever  
  
Sora briskly walked over to the group of men, carrying the tray of indian tonics, her face hidden behind her black makeup. She placed the tray on the table, and smiled her sly smile.  
  
"Ten bucks, hon," she said to one man, leaning over him, face only centimetres from his face. The man gave her a ten dollar bill, and leaned closer to kiss her, but she drew back.  
  
"Not now, sugar," she cooed, and left.  
  
As she leaned over the counter, placing the bill in the till, she remembered Yamato. Her love. The One.  
  
"Yama..." she whispered to herself, and took a moment to remember him, before breezing off to serve another customer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yamato leaned close to the microphone.  
  
He played the soft intro with his guitar, and started speaking softly. (Note that this song, "Tribute", belongs to Tenacious D, not me!)  
  
"This is the greatest and best song in the world... Tribute.  
  
Long time ago me and my brother Kyle here, we was hitchhikin' down a long and lonesome road. All of a sudden, there shined a shiny demon... in the middle... of the road. And he said:"  
  
He started singing sillyly.  
  
"Play the best song in the world, or I'll eat your soul."  
  
Again, he started speaking.  
  
"Well me and Kyle, we looked at each other, and we each said... "Okay.""  
  
He started singing in his normal voice.  
  
"And we played the first thing that came to our heads, Just so happened to be, The Best Song in the World, it was The Best Song in the World.  
  
Look into my eyes and it's easy to see One and one make two, two and one make three, It was destiny. Once every hundred-thousand years or so, When the sun doth shine and the moon doth glow And the grass doth grow...  
  
Needless to say, the beast was stunned. Whip-crack went his schwumpy tail, And the beast was done. He asked us: "(snort) Be you angels?" And we said, "Nay. We are but men." Rock! Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh-ah-ah, Ohhh, whoah, ah-whoah-oh!  
  
This is not The Greatest Song in the World, no. This is just a tribute. Couldn't remember The Greatest Song in the World, no, no. This is a tribute, oh, to The Greatest Song in the World, All right! It was The Greatest Song in the World, All right! It was the best muthafuckin' song the greatest song in the world."  
  
He started speaking again, after doing a skat with Kyle, the other guitarist.  
  
"And the peculiar thing is this my friends: the song we sang on that fateful night it didn't actually sound anything like this song."  
  
He sang again.  
  
"This is just a tribute! You gotta believe me! And I wish you were there! Just a matter of opinion. Ah, fuck! Good God, God lovin', So surprised to find you can't stop it.  
  
All right! All right!"  
  
The crowd went wild. He smirked through the blond strands of hair that had fallen across his face. He, and the other band members walked off the stage.  
  
Matt thought of Sora. He remembered the call well. He remembered the words she had said. He'd have to forget her someday.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yamato, what's with the long face?" Izzy asked as all the digidestined were at the diner, eating lunch on a rainy Saturday.  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing," Matt replied.  
  
Mimi sighed. "It's not the same without Sora."  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
Until Tai broke it.  
  
"Hey, does anyone wanna come to N.Y. with me?" he asked suddenly. The others looked at him.  
  
"N.Y.?" Joe asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Something in Matt's head snapped. "T.N.Y." Sora had written on the letter.  
  
"Tai... what's N.Y.?" he asked.  
  
"Don't you know?" Tai acted shocked. "It's New York, in America! You must know New York!"  
  
A look of realization dawned on Matt's face. T.N.Y. meant Takenouchi New York. She had left a hint with her. For three years, he had wanted to figure that out. He reckoned he'd never find out.  
  
Finally, he had. He'd meet Sora, the love of his life, again.  
  
"I'll go," he said before anyone could've even blinked. Everyone looked at him. "I said, I'll go."  
  
"Okay!" Tai smiled. Soon, everyone had offered to go. Mimi, Joe, Kari, TK and Izzy were going. Tai pulled out seven tickets for the next flight to New York.  
  
"Leaves tomorrow, 12 sharp. Be there by 11:30." he said. "Better dash! See ya tomorrow!"  
  
With that, he was gone.  
  
"Well, I guess that leaves us here," Izzy finally said. More silence. Matt began to feel uncomfortable. He picked at his pizza with a fork.  
  
"I think I'll go, too."  
  
And he left, his mind still on Sora.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"All right!" Taichi cried, practically leaping about the place as the last Digidestined arrived. "The Digidestined are goin' to New York City!"  
  
They all laughed as Tai leapt about, playing an invisible electric guitar. Matt caught him in a headlock, and messed up his hair so it stuck out in all directions now.  
  
"Agh!" Tai cried out, chasing Matt about the place. "Your turn!"  
  
Izzy sighed and glanced at his watch. 11:40. "Hey!" he said, snapping his fingers in front of the wrestling boys. "Let's go! We'll be late!"  
  
"Who's leavin' without us?" a voice exclaimed. Everyone groaned as they recognised it.  
  
Daisuke Motomiya.  
  
Daisuke marched up to Tai. "Where are you going?" he asked the older brunette, a menancing look on his face.  
  
"New York," Tai replied.  
  
Suddenly Daisuke's face changed into joy. "Heehee! Us too!" he danced around the older digidestined.  
  
Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes.  
  
"Hey," Cody Hida piped up. "Davis, maybe you should stop dancing."  
  
"Oh yeah," Davis stopped. "Good point."  
  
Tai was staring wide-eyed at the short, brown haired kid who had just spoken. Behind him, Ken and Yolei waved.  
  
"You brought the others?" Tai asked Davis.  
  
"'Course!" he said. Then he glared at TK. "Don't you do anything to her, TA!"  
  
"What could I do, David?" TK snapped back.  
  
Matt sighed. His brother and Daisuke had always been fighting over Kari. Kari liked TK, and was only friends with Davis, but both boys loved her to bits.  
  
"Oh, please, guys," Kari sighed.  
  
Davis nor TK wouldn't listen.  
  
"YOU KNOW I HATE BEING CALLED DAVID!" Davis yelled into TK's face.  
  
"WELL SPELL MY NAME RIGHT!" Takeru screamed in return.  
  
As the boys fought, Tai glanced at his watch. He nearly jumped out of his skin.  
  
"Holy HELL! We're gonna be late if we don't get a move on!" he cried out, grabbing TK and Davis by their arms, and started speeding through the airport.  
  
"Gate 38 is at the other end of this place!" he said, not slowing down. TK and Davis were too busy fighting as they were pulled by Tai. The others were trailing behind them.  
  
"Why does he run so fast?" Mimi whined.  
  
"I dunno, let's just go before he smacks into the wall!" Matt replied Mimi's question, grabbing her and Izzy. Joe ran beside them, and Yolei, Cody and Ken were with the three.  
  
As they got to the other end, sure enough, Tai had run smack into the wall. TK and Davis were standing there, still on with the arguement.  
  
"Ouch!" Matt said, as he yanked Tai up into a standing position. Tai stood there, completely dazed. "What happened, man?" Matt asked.  
  
"I was running too fast and I ran straight into the wall when I turned around to speak to Davis and TK... and..." Tai explained before falling backwards with a thud.  
  
"Ow..." Mimi mumbled, as the Digidestined peered down.  
  
A/N Whaddya think? Oh yea, I was feelin' hyper and felt like makin' Tai smack into a wall! LOL he seems the type ;] Sorry to y'all Taichi fans, I'm one too, don' worry ^^ Aaand it might not make sense in some parts, cuz I didn't write it all at once, soo... yeah...  
  
I'll write the 8th chapter soon, i think... depends on my skoolwork! ^^ 


	8. I Might Be Bad, But Still Neat

A/N I'm back! =] From the dead... I think I was alive, actually... oh well, I'll shut up. Anyhow, 8th chapter! Yes! 8th! LOL... on with the ficcy!  
  
Disclaimer: *shoves the disclaimer aside* Eh, sod off!  
  
Mine Forever  
  
Sora sighed and leaned against the wall in her small apartment. It was Sunday, meaning no work at the bar. 'I hate Sundays... nothing to do, on these shitty days...' Sora thought, her mind groaning.  
  
She picked up the phone. She slammed it down. She opened the fridge door, and slammed it shut. Patience. She had lost patience over these three years.  
  
"Nothing to do!" she growled to herself. She looked around her apartment.  
  
Clothes thrown everywhere. Empty food packets. Bits and pieces were littered around Sora, making it hard to wade through.  
  
"Guess a little cleaning never hurt anybody..." she mumbled to herself, starting to pick up clothes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tai, is your head okay?" Matt asked for the thousandth time. They were half-way to New York, and he kept asking how Taichi's head felt.  
  
"The same as five minutes ago..." he muttered, pressing the ice pack to his forehead. Suddenly, Daisuke leaned over his seat, and Takeru appeared over Matt's.  
  
"Taichi, we're really sorry!" Davis started, "We didn't mean to!"  
  
"It was our fault," TK continued.  
  
"Okay, okay!" Tai held up his hand. Takeru and Daisuke shut their mouths, and sat back down.  
  
Davis leaned close to TK.  
  
"No more pointless fights about Kari, and no more name calling this trip, okay?" Davis held out his hand.  
  
"Deal." Takeru shook it.  
  
Yamato turned around.  
  
"What were you two fighting about, anyway?" he asked, expecting the same answer as always.  
  
"About... you-know-who..." Takeru said, slight annoyance in his voice.  
  
"No need to get annoyed, I only asked!" Matt said in that voice he used when he was meant to say sorry, but didn't feel like it.  
  
"We really need to make a list of rules of do's and don't's for this trip!" Takeru whispered to Daisuke. He immediately produced a piece of paper and a pencil from nowhere.  
  
Takeru raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What?" Davis said, "I always have some just in case, ya know."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora had nearly finished tidying up. She had folded all her clean clothes, and put them in her closet. She had thrown all the trash into the trash can, and arranged her closet so she fit everything in neatly.  
  
"I might be a bad girl, but I still know how to be neat!" she chuckled to herself. She now had a perfectly cleaned apartment, with her make-up neatly in the shoe boxes.  
  
She smiled slightly at her work.  
  
After she had vacuumed and done the rest of the cleaning work, she wiped her make-up off with her make-up remover. 'I need to go and do something normal... without make-up on. Maybe I'll check out the opening hour of the new club.' she thought to herself, packing up her leather purse.  
  
She stepped out through the door, locking her apartment behind her. Descending the stairs, she rummaged around in her purse for her motorcycle keys.  
  
'Shit... where are they... oh here.'  
  
She pushed open the building door, stepping out into a busy street. Pushing her way towards her motorcycle, a memory flashed quickly through her mind. The call. She had called Yamato just a few days ago. He had sounded surprised as she had spoken.  
  
Sora soon realized she was standing in front of her motorcycle. She threw her leg over it, and in just five seconds, she was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N Whatchya think about this one? 'S only like... 2 1/4 pages long! XD Weeell hope ya liked it, sorry for it bein' so borin'... ¬.¬ Hehee... 9th chap will come up soon!  
  
~Crazi "The Insanity" 


End file.
